Adventures in Feed The Beast
by Zacseow
Summary: A story about minecraft FTB survival. Minecraft belongs to Mojang and Feed The Beast belongs to the modding community. I do not claim any rights. Episodes released every 2 days-1 week.
1. Episode 1, starting off

Hello everybody, my name is Steve, and this is my story of how I survived in a world I created in Minecraft Feed The Beast.

It all started when I clicked on the 'create new world' button in my game. There, I was transported into another world magically. I then spawned in a shrubland. Looking around, I saw a few pigs and a small forest nearby. Knowing that it was going to be dark soon, I started getting my basic tools ready. Whilst going to punch some logs down, I saw a water block floating in mid-air, weird. Soon, my hands were aching from all the punching.

I then made all of my logs into planks, yeah, basic things, I know, and did what most people would have done: make a crafting table and two tools, a pickaxe and a sword. I murdered some innocent pigs.

I went around looking for a cave to reside in and found a small hole, where I saw a new type of mineral: copper. I tried to dig it with my wooden pickaxe but I could not. I decided to mine some stone. After breaking my wooden pickaxe, I crafted a stone pickaxe, a stone sword and a furnace. I mined the copper and went into the cave to explore. Funny enough, I saw a lavafall leading into a deep cliff, fearing death and the loss of my copper, I decided to mine some coal and GET OUT OF THERE!

When I got out, I saw that it was starting to get dark. I thought of all the scary monsters that would come out. I rushed back into my hole in the ground and sealed it up. When I opened it up to take a peek, I was shot by a skeleton standing right next to me. I ducked back in to try and patch up the hole but the skeleton was too quick, it jumped into the hole before I sealed it up. Now I was face to face with a skeleton. I started running around, hoping not to get shot by it.

Soon, I started to hit it and realised that it could not attack me when it was hit. I continuously punched it for 1 hour until it died. Then I realised that I had a stone sword … derp. By the time I had killed the skeleton, it was still the middle of the night. I patched up my hole and went in. I cooked up my pork and sat down, waiting for daybreak… …


	2. Episode 2, basic machines

Daybreak, I opened up my hole and saw many zombies burning up, and I also saw an ENDERMAN… creeping up on it, I hacked it to death with my sword. I found an ender pearl. Yay!

After that, I went to chop down more trees and went into the cave again, I saw another one in the distance but decided not to go there yet. I started to go mining. My first problem was to get down, which I managed to achieve by digging down. I then made another stone pick as mine had already broke. I found some more copper and mined it. I also found some tin and iron. I only had managed to get down to y level 42 before my cave became a dead end, but I already had found 23 tin ore, 62 copper ore, 47 iron ore and almost 2 stacks of coal, that is, 128 those two stacks.

When I finally got up to the surface, I decided to start to make some things happen. I visited the other cave and returned to my home with more iron, tin, copper, coal. I also returned with nikolite, redstone, silver, uranium, lead, ferrous, gold, and gems, but not diamond…

I quickly made more furnaces and started to smelt my items. I also got some more wood, about 23 logs, and 52 clay. I had found flint and gravel too. I broke some grass blocks and found myself some flax seeds, which I grew into flax plants. I also lit up the area near my cave so no monsters would spawn and made 2 buckets for an infinite water source, made another crafting table and 5 chests to store my items, besides collecting 1 and a half stacks of sand. I checked back on my cave to see if the ores had smelted.

Finally, after a tiring day, I went back to my cave and sealed it up. I started to build some items. First, I smelted 3 cobblestone and 17 glass. I crafted 4 gold bars into 36 golden nuggets. Made 4 pistons, and crafted 6 wooden gears with 4 sticks each, made them into cobblestone gears, with 4 cobblestone each, and finally, gold-plated gears, with 4 gold nuggets each. I then took my 6 gold-plated gears, and placed them in a crafting table with the pistons, glass and gold nuggets to make 3 hobbyist's steam engines then, I made using 1 chest, a crafting table, 3 stone and 4 planks to make my project table. I used the other crafting table to make myself a pocket crafting table with a stick.

Next, I used 4 redstone and 2 gold to make myself 2 redstone reception coils. I used 12 iron, 3 gold and 12 glass to make 3 machine frames. I used 2 iron, 1 redstone and 2 glass to make a pneumatic servo. I made 2 bricks. I then started to craft. I used the 2 bricks, 1 machine frame, 1 redstone reception coil, 1 redstone and 2 copper to make myself a powered furnace. Next, I used another machine frame, 1 redstone reception coil a piston, 2 copper and 2 flint to make a pulverizer. Finally, I used 2 tin, 2 glass, a redstone reception coil, a machine frame and a pneumatic servo to make my aqueous accumulator. Then I made myself a bed using string to make wool as my flax plants had grown and slept through the night.

The next day, I collected 3 red flowers and made them into red dye. I also made some golden power pipes using 2 gold, 1 glass and 5 redstone. I made some wooden power pipes using 2 planks, 1 glass and 3 redstone. I made a simple power network with my machines. I also made a minium stone, from equivalent exchange 3, to make my dye into cactus green, and set up my water system. I made 3 levers and a crescent hammer too. Now I was much more ready for my adventure in feed the beast!


	3. Episode 3, better technology

Now, it was time to get started with some technology. I smelted 3 iron ore and got myself three refined iron. Next, I took one of my furnace and aligned it with 5 iron to get myself an iron furnace. Next, I put the iron furnace and three refined iron into my crafting table. I felt that I was missing something…

That's right! I was missing rubber! I went out to look. Wow! I love this spawn area! Nearby, were 3 rubber trees! I immediately made myself a treetap with 5 planks and went to get the rubber tree. I also took along my trusty axe to get myself a rubber sapling. After chopping down all the trees, I collected 8 sticky resin and 6 rubber saplings! HOORAY! After returning to base, I put the resin into my powered furnace and let it cook. I then took some bonemeal and planted the saplings, before growing them into rubber trees. I found 16 resin in total after growing them. Next, I crafted some uninsulated copper wire and put some rubber on them to make some insulated copper wire.

Then, I put 1 copper wire, 2 redstone and 4 tin into my project table and made a battery. Finally, I put that, the 3 refined iron and the iron furnace into the table and made a generator. After that, I crafted 3 more batteries and put them with 4 planks and a copper wire and made a batbox. After that, I smelted 9 more refined iron and made a machine block with 8 of them. I then used the remaining 6 copper wire and the refined iron, along with 2 redstone, to make my first electronic circuit. I used the machine block, electronic circuit and 4 treetaps to make my first extractor. I then placed down all the blocks on the ground properly and put into the generator 5 coal. I put all my rubber logs into my extractor to get resin out of them.

Next, I used 1 gold and 4 rubber to get 4 gold cables, I put 4 more rubber with them to get 2x insulated gold cables. At that time, I had installed a mod, gregtech, along with my FTB pack on easy mode so that all recipes remained the same. I used 7 of my gems, rubies, and 56 redstone, to make 7 energy crystals. Now those crystals did not stack, so I had to carry them manually. Also, I was almost out of redstone. Next, I put 4 of those crystals and 4 gold cable and the machine block in the table to make a MFE, or the multi-functional storage unit, and placed it down on top if my extractor. I also placed 64 more coal into my generator.

Next, I put 64 coal into my pulverizer. And now I was also low on coal. I decided to go mining for a bit before coming back. When I got back, I put 48 more coal into my pulverizer, and went back to mining. When I came back, all my things had pulverized. I then crafted the product, coal dust, into raw carbon fibre, and crafted those into raw carbon mesh. I made another machine block and electronic circuit, and smelted 6 cobblestone to get smooth stone. Finally, I put those into the project table and made a compressor. I compressed my raw carbon mesh and put more coal into my generator. By the time I was done, there were only 5 pieces of coal in each of my furnaces and 500000 EU in my MFE. I also made a LV-transformer to link my MFE and batbox together. I then started to make my nanosuit. I put an energy crystal with 4 carbon plates to make a nanoboots. I used 7 carbon plates with an energy crystal to make a nanopants. And I used 4 carbon plates, 1 piece of glass, and an energy crystal to make a nanohelmet. I charged all of them and put them on. Now I was much more armed to fight against those monsters. I also made an iron sword.

Finally, there was 1 more thing to do. I made a machine frame, a pneumatic servo, and a piston, and used those, along with 2 glass and 2 tin to make an igneous extruder. I put 15 tin cells, which I had made earlier, containing lava into them, with water supplied to them, to make 14 obsidian and a cobblestone generator. I made a flint and steel as well and made a nether portal. Now I could go into the nether, but that's for another episode, so see ya!


	4. Episode 4, the Nether and jetpacks

Ok, now that I had made my nether portal, it was time to go into the nether. But first, I made myself a green sapphire sword. Next, I went to go mine. A few minecraft days later, I emerged from the caves, tired but happy. I had found 7 diamonds. I immediately made myself an enchantment table with 4 more lava cans and water and a cow, I then enchanted my sword and got smite 1, not a bad enchant as I had no bookcases.

Now I went into the nether. But wait! I almost forgot. I took my batbox, 2 lapis, an electronic circuit, 4 refined iron, 4 redstone, then I went into the nether, you should probably know what I was trying to make. I also took my trusty iron pickaxe and some pork along with some cobblestone.

Upon arriving in the nether, I was greeted by a sea of unhappy soul sand, I saw how sad they were, but, I was there for a different reason, to get glowstone. I built up to the nearest glowstone patch I could find and broke all the glowstone. Breaking the pillar down, I collected all the glowstone. Hooray! Now I could make my jetpack! Then, I realized that the lava had flowed near my portal. I however jumped over the lava safely and made it to my portal. Next, I crafted my jetpack and refuelled it.

Now that I had refuelled my jetpack, I could fly! I then went back to the nether and went around. The jetpack allowed me to go around without hurting myself. I saw a pig when I came back and noted that it must have entered the portal. I killed it and went back. Surprisingly, I saw a bit of the pig on the other side.

Anyways, I made 6 more batteries and then a batpack. Next I charged it and wore it. It did not allow me to fly but allowed me to automatically charge my electric tools. Yay! So next time I would make my electric tools. Cya!


	5. Episode 5, books and lava

Ok, now I had just came back from mining and I got some diamonds! 12 to be exact. I then made 2 circuits and batteries and cooked up 5 more refined iron. Next, I made a mining drill and a wrench. I used the wrench to make an electric wrench. Finally, I made my mining drill into a diamond drill. Now I was ready. I went back into the mining wells and got a ton of materials.

Next, I built a mining well and made it into a pump with a tank. I then brought along a few stacks of cobblestone and a few redstone engines. I also look along 2 levers. I went back into the nether and set up a nether lava pump system. I went back and decided to kill some more endermen. After that, I made a few more machines, the magma crucible and the liquid transposer.

I burnt up 8 enderpearls and got 2000 milibuckets of liquid ender. Then, I made 2 tesseract shells and filled them up with liquid ender. Finally, I made them into liquid tesseracts.

Now, about 3 days had passed and I was already very tired, but I could not give up. I took a lot of iron and made myself some iron tank walls, which I had to make a rolling machine to do so. Now I made an iron tank to put my lava in. I hooked up my tesseracts to my pumps and now I had my lava system was set up!

Now I had a problem. There was no lava flowing through…

I did some researching and found out that I needed a chunk loader. So I gathered 2 enderpearls and 2 enchantment tables. I made the tables into chunk loaders. Very expensive, nut very useful. I placed one by my lava pump and one back in my base. Now lava started to flow through. I was so happy!

Oh, and did I say that I updated to the latest FTB modpack? It added a lot of awesome things, like books that allowed me to teleport to and fro!

I made a writing desk, which let me write pages, a notebook, with 3 leather, and a book binder, to let me create books. Now, I went out to look for a NPC village.

I spent about 2 hours looking for 1 and I found 1. I got some pages from a specific building and brought it back. Next, I created a random age with some paper and a piece of leather. I visited it after putting my things in a chest. I also brought a linking book with me, of course!

When I got back, I had explored the world a bit more and got to find out that it had a mushroom biome nearby. Hooray! Now I did not have to fear a shortage of leather!


	6. Episode 6, new house

Welcome back! Now, it was time to build my house. I started gathering a lot of stone. While I was gathering stone, I found a cave full of marble. I decided to gather marble to build my house as well. When I finally finished gathering all my stone, I headed back to my cave.

I started to build my house. I started to smelt my stone while I crafted my marble into marble bricks. I also gathered some sand and made them into glass. Next, I started on my house.

I started by laying my framework onto the ground. First, I dug up the ground and laid marble bricks all over the place. I decided to go for a 9x9 house with 4 rooms connected. Next, I laid up the basis for my house. I put 3 columns, each 5 blocks high, with marble bricks. I then made the ceiling. I put a layer of marble bricks on the centre and filled up the rest with glass.

When I finally made a total of 3 rooms, I ran out of marble, so I went back to get some more and finished up the last room. When I had finished, I took all my smelted stone and made them into stone bricks and constructed the remaining part of my house. Finally, I made a door in 1 of the rooms and put a wooden door there.

Now my house was complete. Now all I had to do was move my things. I deconstructed all my furnaces and powered machines and brought them into the new house. I put my furnaces and buildcraft-powered machines in the second room. I took my bed and put it into the first room. As well as the two project tables I had and the crafting table.

I put all my IC2 machines into another room and discharged all my batteries in there. I also made some solar panels, a complicated machine, and hooked it up to my power system for unlimited power. I finally took all my chests, in a long and tiring process, and moved all of them into my new house. Now I had finished moving.

I started on a new project. To upgrade my batpack. I made an advanced circuit, and 6 lapis lazuli blocks. I then crafted my lappack. I recharged it in my MFE until it ran out of power. Now I left my MFE to recharge.


End file.
